


《论如何饲养一只熊》

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313





	《论如何饲养一只熊》

快乐一号车

熊仔的成长都是发生在夜晚的，芝诺斯知道，但是今晚好像有些不太一样。小小的熊仔在他的枕边蜷缩着，发出不舒服的细小呜咽，芝诺斯支着手肘，空闲的手指在他头顶的软毛上轻轻挠着，让它冷静下来。熊仔慢慢放松了四肢，循着味道滚进了他的怀里，软的像小姑娘的公仔熊，无声无息地抽动开骨骼，让身形拉长，面容长开了的少年、现在该称之为青少年了，赤着身躺在了男人的怀里。芝诺斯停下了手指的动作，自然地将人圈在了怀中，从面容上看，熊仔大概长到了十八九岁，前一日还显着稚嫩的面庞如今已经变得七分英俊三分可爱。芝诺斯用下巴在他的头顶蹭了蹭，触到了他的圆耳，手掌向下摸去，确定了他圆圆的尾巴还安然无恙。熊仔蹭动着，在今夜成熟了的身体器官和芝诺斯的皮肤仅隔着一条睡袍，在柔软的被下摩擦，变得炽热。芝诺斯的眼睛沉着深海，微风吹过的波浪卷着瞳孔中的人影坠入深渊。

“芝诺斯…”他的熊仔，他的光，在他的怀里颤抖着。滚烫的肉体在宽阔的怀抱中攀伏，未经情事的身体青涩的磨蹭，让男人深深地吸了一口气。  
他的宽掌向下抚摸，在圆尾上揉搓，可怜的小尾巴在他掌心颤抖着，逼得主人发出了甜蜜的呻吟。  
“芝诺斯…好难受…”他的眼睫颤抖，在倾潮而下的月光中宛如纷飞的黑蝶，身体的天性让他感到痛苦的灼烧，热流在体内汇聚，在血管中横冲直撞。  
芝诺斯任他蹭开了自己的睡袍，滚烫的身体贴敷在自己微凉的身子上，带来满足的触感。他知道他的熊仔发情了，动物的天性让他渴望交配，可是，芝诺斯会给他这个机会吗？找个女人？还是找只动物？  
他垂着眼睛注视着熊仔头顶的发旋，小小的，像是他爱吃的巧克力卷，男人的薄唇吻上了耳朵，他的腹上瞬时沾濡上了微粘的液体。少年的长腿跨过他的腰，将他紧紧缠绕。  
芝诺斯并不觉得难受，他的手指从圆尾上滑下，在尾端搔弄，修长的手指刮蹭过臀缝间敏感的地方，他看到怀里的人溢出了几滴眼泪。  
男人低下了头， 亲吻着黑夜中的蝶，吮去它沾染的露水。他的唇瓣向下，在那不断小声低喃他名字的地方流连，他引导着湿热中的柔软，去学习成人的舞步。  
他的熊仔长大了，合该由自己来教他，由自己来占有他。他纵容了小动物的一步步接近，将这个圆一圈圈缩小，最终将他们牢牢的圈禁在里面。  
“乖孩子。”他开口，声音里夹杂着融化的冰雪，燃烧的篝火。染着情欲的手指将光青涩的地方掌握，缓慢而又让人无法抗拒的滑动，半透明的粘液顺着他的指缝滑下。他的熊仔忍不住扬声呻吟，手指抓握在男人的手臂上，似是推拒又似是挽留。  
“想要更舒服吗？”他凝望着少年通红的脸颊，手下的力气却在收紧。  
“疼…”少年不懂他为何要这么做，他仰头看着男人，信赖而又迷茫的眼睛盈满月光，将芝诺斯的心头叩响。“想要，想要芝诺斯…”  
男人抿起了嘴角，露出一个小小的弧度，他松开了手，指尖在顶端徘徊，拇指的指肚按压在了微微张开的小口上，他的吻落在熊仔的脸颊上，轻而痒，光的手臂攀上了他的脖子，他涨着通红的脸，尝试着去和他交换一个吻。而男人偏头躲开了他的动作，在光不解的目光下捏住他的下巴抬起，张嘴咬住了他的侧颈。他的手指快速地搓动，少年剧烈的颤抖了几秒，发出了短促的、夹杂着情欲的满足的哀鸣。  
血的味道淡淡的飘散开，芝诺斯松开了他脖颈，露出了一个深红色的齿痕，他轻轻地吮了吮齿痕，手底下将满溢的性液涂抹在光的腹间。熊仔急促的喘息了一会，带着三分好奇的注视着自己的腹部，他犹豫了一下，用手指在上面划过，凑近了嗅了一下，张嘴伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“好腥。”他抬头看向男人，水盈的透色目光中还掺杂着不解与新奇。  
……  
芝诺斯咬了咬牙，猛地将他提起又按在自己的两腿之间。  
“乖孩子，”他的语气有些怪异的阴森，又有些扭曲的兴奋“张开你的嘴，含一含这里。”  
扑鼻的味道让熊仔有些不适地抿耳朵，却最终听话地低头，将睡袍掩映下那根昂扬的东西含在了嘴里。

熊仔第一次在芝诺斯那里体会到成人的"快乐"后，自己神神秘秘地查了大量的"资料"。  
他不觉得和芝诺斯做爱有什么问题，他们没有血缘关系，也不需要去在意别人的目光，他们有足够的资本可以让说闲话的人闭嘴。  
可是芝诺斯为什么不做到最后一步呢？  
光坐在泳池边，脚丫子在水里扑腾着，严肃地思考着这个问题。  
难道我看起来还是太小了？他在水光的倒影里观察自己的还带着两分稚嫩的脸，得出了一个不太确定的结论。  
第一次发情后就可以自如控制自己人类体型的光，决定今天再"长大"一点。

芝诺斯今天回来的很晚，突发情况让他不得不错过了和熊仔的晚餐。他推开了卧室的门，扫了一眼床上鼓起的被团，什么也没说地脱去衣服洗澡。  
热水蒸腾的气体弥漫在宽敞的浴室，芝诺斯半倚在浴池边，金色的长发漂浮在水面，让冷峻的男人柔和了下来。  
“今天很累吗？”熟悉而又有些微妙不同的声音在耳边响起，芝诺斯抬眼，氤氲的雾气间，熊仔软塌塌的棕发一闪而过，一双修长而又充满力量线条的腿迈入了浴池，一张成熟的，散发着活力与魅力的脸出现在了他的眼前。  
“您需要什么按摩服务吗？”  
“你跟谁学的？”  
芝诺斯换了个姿势，手肘搭在两侧，看着熊仔的脸颊两侧一点点染上红晕。  
“我自己查的！”光觉得浴室里太热了，他一屁股跪坐在了男人身上，身上还穿着一件男人的衬衫，没有系扣，这个时候已经湿淋淋的贴服在青年的身上，显露出优美的线条和浅褐色的两点。  
光透过波动的水面，隐约间看到了男人腿间蛰伏的物件。他犹豫了两秒，将手伸进了水里。  
芝诺斯眯起了眼睛，与昨晚截然不同的触感，成年人的手指在那里摩挲，随着温水的流动渐渐加快了速度。他将坐在身上的青年向前拉扯，角度的原因让他在湿衬衫的间隙间，看到了已经挺立的乳粒。  
他漫不经心地哼了一声，算是对光的回答，他将衬衫挑开，身体前倾张嘴含住了在空气中微微发抖的可怜。  
“嗯…！”熊仔打了个机灵，耳朵忍不住冒了出来，他慢下了手中的动作，忍不住轻声抱怨“你干什么…”  
“你不是还要服务？”芝诺斯松开了牙齿，在凸起上留下了一枚牙印，他将光揽在怀里，让他的屁股坐在了自己的腹上，挺立的性器就这么直直地顶在了他的臀缝间，硕大的顶端不紧不慢地在缝隙间挤弄，温水顺着被挤开的间隙快速涌了进去。  
真做到这一步，光又有些退缩了，他扶着男人的肩膀，身体不由自主地向上挺立“我们，我们出去吧…出去再…”  
“不要，”男人的手滑向身后，手指探进了缝隙间，“我要你，现在就用这里给我按摩一下。”  
光的脸倏得一下红了起来。

半掩的房门，偌大的浴室里，水波荡漾的声音随着浴池里人的动作拍打着墙面。  
“好难受…有水进去了！”  
男人将手指抽出，温热的水随着尚未合拢的缝隙钻了就去，熊仔皱着眉挺了挺腰，将自己和男人紧贴在一起。  
“我们不出去做吗。”他用额头蹭着芝诺斯的下巴，芝诺斯低头亲吻他，在喉咙间挤出一个好，手臂用力将怀里的人抱了起来。  
湿透了的光像只树袋熊紧紧地用四肢缠住高大的男人，仰着头一下一下地啄着那张薄唇，挺立的乳尖随着男人走路的动作不断在他胸膛上磨蹭。  
芝诺斯将熊仔扔到了他们的床上，湿漉漉的衬衫被丢下床，两具肉体纠缠在了一起，芝诺斯掐着他紧致的腰间，将炽热挤进了狭窄的甬道中。  
“嘶…痛，有点痛…”光有点后悔要缠着男人做了，本来就不是用来交配的地方被肉棒填满，饱涨的填塞感让他有些不适地缩动后穴。  
“别动。”芝诺斯咬住他的喉咙，微微用力留下了齿痕。  
“可是太涨了…”熊仔的手指插进了金色的长发中，不满地嘟噜“你这根也太大了，我都觉得要顶到我的胃了…”  
“嗯？”芝诺斯发出了带着笑意的气音，他直起身子将双手撑在光的脑袋两侧。“太难受了就抓着我。”  
“我现在不难呜…！等，等一下啊…”光上一秒还在纳闷，下一秒就被穴中剧烈的抽插感顶到窒息。粗热的性器在柔软的甬道中抽送，硕大的顶端不断触碰着内壁深处，光仰着头紧紧抓住了男人的手臂，小腿盘在他的腰间，脚趾忍不住蜷缩了起来。  
“怎么呜，怎么这么突然…啊…慢点，慢…”不适感随着体内一小块敏感的地方不断被摩擦而褪去，强烈的快感随着触电般的刺激直冲大脑，小巧的性器颤巍巍地勃起，随着他弓起身子的幅度不断磨蹭着男人的腹间。  
“给我摸摸……”初尝情欲的熊仔粘人的很，他攀上了男人的脖颈，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊。芝诺斯没答应的他的要求，沉下腰更用力地抽送，囊袋和圆润的臀肉相撞发出了啪啪的声音，混着穴口性液咕啾咕啾的摩擦声，羞的熊仔身上蒸出了一片粉红。  
芝诺斯侧头，咬住了他的耳朵，舌尖伸进去慢慢舔弄。他的手指摸到了交合的地方，湿漉漉的，还泛着白沫。  
“真湿，你都流水了。”热气钻入耳中，像是令人心痒的小虫，熊仔头皮发麻忍不住轻颤，顶在男人腹肌上的性器就这样射了出来。  
芝诺斯有点小小的惊讶，随即将两人的姿势对调。尚在高潮中的光随着重力直直吃进了肉棒，发出了甜蜜的呻吟。他撑在满是自己精液的腹肌上深深地喘气，男人倚在床头好以整暇地看着他，腰上用了点力气顶了一下，光的腿一软，臀肉间的缝隙讲双球都吃进去了三分。  
“说好的给我服务，开始吧。”  
光撑着男人的腹肌，试探地动了动，发软的腰却让他无力做出了抽插的动作，他吞着肉棒，在男人身上坐立不安，最后忍不住撒娇求饶。  
“我好累…能不能休息…”  
芝诺斯见他赖着不肯动弹，双手掐着他的腰转着圈的挺动肉棒，硬挺的性器在湿热的穴中搅弄着，酥麻的快感让光想要逃脱，他扭着腰拒绝着， 芝诺斯却被他的动作弄得深吸一口气，手掌大力在他的臀上留下一个掌印。  
“呜！”光骤然缩紧的穴让芝诺斯忍不住做了一个吞咽的动作，他的喉结滚动，熊仔看到了忍不住亲吻上去。男人加快了抽动的力道，用着仿佛要凿进他身体的力度狠狠撞击着，将他怀中的光紧紧拥在怀里。  
“说着给我服务，结果最后出力的全是我。”男人咬着他的胸前，将小小的凸起咬的发红发胀。“下次就没这么好运了，知道吗？”  
“呜，知道…知道了…”光被顶的泪眼婆娑，身体情不自已地配合着男人，又一次抬起头的性器夹在两人的身体间，芝诺斯的手指弹了一下湿濡的顶端“自己撸，我要射到你肚子里了。”  
直白的色情话语让光忍不住身子发麻，他朦朦胧胧地摸上自己的性器，青涩地套弄着，芝诺斯抬头看着熊仔，通红的脸颊微张的嘴唇，艳红色的舌尖在轻启的唇瓣间若隐若现，睫毛上挂着泪，在床头灯的晕染下宛如一颗欲坠的星，他吮去了泪滴，下半身抽动数下顶到了他的最深处，熊仔被顶地头皮发麻，大腿颤抖到痉挛，他一只手紧紧搂着男人的脖颈，感受着大量粘稠的精液被注入了身体深处，身前的手掌心里也。  
他喘息着去索吻，男人这个时候倒是有求必应，他勾着熊仔的舌尖吻了又吻，将他抱起来翻过来趴在床上，二指撑开紧致的臀肉，那淡色的穴口已经被摩擦的殷红，撞击而生的白沫堆积在穴口，精液混着性液从尚未紧闭的穴口中缓缓流出，顺着会阴下滑，滴落进床单。  
“射进去的你又都流出来了，”芝诺斯将胸前垂落的金发撩到后面，调笑着捏了捏光的屁股“这样怎么生小熊崽儿？”  
“生什么…”高潮两次的光困倦地趴伏在柔软的鹅毛枕上，湿哒哒的头发贴在脸颊旁，他含糊不清地说着“有我一个熊仔你还不够了…别闹了…明天还要去练搏击呼…”  
芝诺斯看着将睡不睡的熊仔，放弃了带他去清理的念头。  
明天早上再说吧，还搏击课，明天能不能起来都不一定。他躺在一旁，把光抱在了怀里，安然地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
